


Mr. Obvious at Ms. Manhid

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Au kung saan pati bulag nakikita ang nag uumapaw na pagmamahal ni Mr. Obvious Jongin Kim sa bestfriend nito maliban nalang kay Ms. Manhid Kyungsoo Do herself.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Mr. Obvious at Ms. Manhid

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to say.

**_Bestfriend._ **

  
Bestfriend ang label nila Kyungsoo at Jongin. Perfect na alibi upang ipakita ang mga nag uumapaw na damdamin, dahilan upang hindi mapansin ang nga simpleng pahiwatig na gusto ng isa ang bestfriend niya.

Suot ang itim na sports bra at leggings na humuhulma sa kanyang magandang hubog na legs, naka dapa si Kyungsoo sa couch ng tropa nitong si Baekhyun habang nanonood ng sinusubaybayang bagong series sa netflix sa kanyang iphone. 

Kunot ang noo nito, may electricfan na nakatutok sa naiinitan niyang katawan. Body conscious ang kaibigang si Luhan at kasalukuyang nasa isang 'balik alindog' program, napilitan tuloy si Kyungsoo na sumali para lamang ganahan lalo ang kaibigan niya.

Kakatapos lang nila ng isang oras na ABS workout at sa kadahilanang pagod si Kyungsoo ay nag dive ito agad sa couch.

Nasa kalagitnaan ng episode ng biglang may lumipad at nag landing na makapal na tshirt, jacket, hoodie- sa katawan ni Kyungsoo.

Magagalit na sana ang dalaga subalit ng tumama sa ilong ang paboritong amoy ng perfume ng bestfriend niyang si Jongin ay napangiti lamang si Kyungsoo.

Umupo ito sa sofa at inaamoy ang jacket ng biglang nakaramdam ng mainit na palad sa kanyang bilbil at kasunod nito ay isang pares ng makapal na labi sa sensitibong balat niya sa leeg.

Nakiliti si Kyungsoo ngunit dahil sanay na sa labi ng bestfriend ay nakontrol na niya ang sarili.

"Hmmmm. Amoy suka. Maasim ka. Kadiri." Sambit ni Jongin pagkatapos amoyin ang leeg ng kaibigan nitong naparolyo ng mata.

"Kaka workout lang eh, sino ba kasi ang nagsabi sayong yakapin at halik halikan mo ako?" Irap ni Kyungsoo subalit naglean naman ito at sumandal sa dibdib ni Jongin at ipinagpatuloy ang panonood niya ng series.

"Seksi kasi. Ah, mamimiss ko tong mga bilbil pag nawala." Panunukso ni Jongin habang pinaglalaruan ng dalawang palad ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo, nakapalupot na ang pares ng mahaba niyang braso sa bewang ng bestfriend. "Pwede ba wag na mag workout? I love you just the way you are, seksi man o hindi."

Humagikhik si Kyungsoo, not taking the statement seriously, pero not seeing it as a joke noticing na seryoso ang tono ni Jongin. 

"Dont worry after two or three days hihinto na ko.." Saad nito. "Nakakapagod na." 

_Samantala._

Nag aayos ang mag syotang Sehun at Luhan ng pinamalengke ng dalawang lalaki sa kusina at mula sa kinatatayuan nila ay tanaw ng mga ito ang natural na landiang nagaganap sa salas. 

"Kawawang Jongin, kung ako yan baka matagal ko ng inuntog sa semento yang ulo ni Kyungsoo ng matauhan." Ani ni Sehun, umiiling iling pa ito. 

Tinaasan ni Luhan ng kilay ang sinabi ng nobyo, kasabay noon ay panlilisik ng kanyang mga mata. Huminto ang pares ng kamay niyang hawak ang hinog na mangga. 

"Ah ganun, kung ako yan iuuntog mo ako?"

"Luhan naman~"

  
_**University Week.** _

  
Beterana na si Kyungsoo sa mga singing contest, lumaki siyang contesera sa mga patumpalak hanggang sa mapuno ang antique na cabinet ng lola niya pati ang pader nila ng mga medal at trophy na napapalunan.

Subalit ngayon, habang nakaupo backstage at naghihintay ng kanyang turn, ang kanyang mga tuhod ay nanginginig, namamawis ang mga palad at unti unting nasisira ang light make up dahil sa malalaking butil ng pawis na namumuo sa kanyang noo. 

"Hoy girl, bakit ka kinakabahan? Bago yata yan!" Panunukso ng palaging kaaway sa stage ni Kyungsoo na si Baekhyun.

Rivals man sila sa entablado, mabuting magkaibigan naman ang dalawa sa tunay na buhay. 

"Hindi ko kasi alam na sasali pala si Jongdae.." Jongdae Kim. Ang contesera na palaging hindi pa natatalo ni Kyungsoo. 

"Alam mo, hindi ko pa nakikita yung jowa mo, siguro kulang ka lang sa yakapsule at kisspirin niya?" Panunukso ni Baekhyun at panandaliang nawala sa focus si Kyungsoo.

Speaking of Jongin. Nangako ang bestfriend na manonood ito pero kanina pa walang text na natatanggap si Kyungsoo. Napailingon ito dahil si Jongin ay hindi nawawala, walang namimiss na performance at always present kapag may sinasalihang contest ang dalaga. 

He's her number one fan, ang hindi napapagod na supporter at cheerleader ni Kyungsoo.

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo unconsciously at napangisi si Baekhyun.

"Sabi niya manonood yun." Malungkot at tila nagsusumbong ang boses ni Kyungsoo. 

"Baka na- ay ayan na si Superman.." Baekhyun pats Kyungsoo's thigh at umexit na rin siya palayo knowing na maa-out of place lamang ito kapag magkasama na ang magbestfriend. 

Napa chuckle si Jongin ng makita ang mahabang nguso ni Kyungsoo. Tumabi ito sa kaibigan and places his coat sa legs ng babae. Maiksing dress ang suot ng magandang bestfriend niya. 

"Sorry nalate ng konti, may pa surprise quiz si sir kalbo eh." Explain ni Jongin sabay hawak sa kamay ng kaibigan. 

Doon nagtagal ang kanyang palad hanggang magkahawak kamay sila habang magkatabi sa upuan. 

"Oh bakit ngumunguso parin?" Tanong ni Jongin.

"Si Jongdae sumali.." Sumbong ng dalaga. 

Napangiti si Jongin at hinalikan nalang sa pisngi si Kyungsoo. Normal man sa dalawa ang gesture na yun subalit iba ang kahulugan kay Jongin.

_'Hindi mo man nakikita pero sana maramdaman mong mahal na mahal kita.'_

"Sabi ko naman sayo na wag mong aalalahanin kung sino magiging kalaban mo, diba nga ang mahalaga ay nag eenjoy ka sa stage? At ako-" 

"Ano ikaw?" Matagal pa sa pila si Kyungsoo kaya sinandal muna nito ang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin. 

Hindi pinagkaguluhan or pinagchismisan ang sweet na PDA ng dalawa, sanay na ang lahat sa nakikita. 

"Ako ay nasa audience, proud na nanonood sayo.." Tumingala si Kyungsoo, masyadong malapit ang mga mukha kaya ang mga labi ni Jongin nasa noo na niya. 

Nagtagpo agad ang kanilang paningin at nakita ni Kyungsoo ang pamilyar na sinceridad sa mata ng bestfriend. 

"Okay."

Nagperform si Kyungsoo, kumanta at inalay ang awitin sa kanyang cheerleader. Buong puso siyang umawit at pagkatapos ng ilang minutong madamdaming performance, si Jongin na nasa harapan nakaupo ang naunang pumalakpak at tumayo. 

Standing ovation ang ibinigay ni Kyungsoo sa crowd. Her performance moved everyone subalit hindi ang mga judge. 

At the end, she placed second at si Jongdae ang nanalo. At dahil nandoon si Jongin at sumisigaw para i cheer siya pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo siya padin ang nagwagi.

O kaya siguro hindi napunta ang gold trophy sa kanya dahil labis labis na ang premyo niya. Ang premyo na si Jongin Kim na laging nasa tabi niya.

  
**_Fiesta._ **

  
Maaga pa si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila Jongin sapagkat sinundo ito ng kaibigan sa bahay nila. Wala naman siyang ginagawa doon kundi nakahilata sa kama ni Jongin at nakikipaglaro sa pamangkin ng bestfriend. 

Dalawa lang sila ni Rahee sa kwarto, tinitirintas ang buhok ng bata ng pumasok si Jongin, pawisan. Runner ito ng errands kaya busy. 

Humilata ito sa kama at ginawang unan ang mahabang legs ni Kyungsoo. Sinulyapan siya ni Kyungsoo at pagkatapos itali ang buhok ni Rahee ay kumuha ng tuwalya si Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang mukha ni Jongin.

Nanonood lamang si Rahee at biglang nagsalita. 

"Tita Soo, play tayo bahay bahayan, ikaw mama ko tapos si Tito Nini yung papa.." Tumawa si Kyungsoo. 

"Naku Rahee, baka may magselos, nasa baba kasi si Tita Krystal. Baka mamaya mawalan ng chance si Tito Nini doon.." Nasira ang mood ni Jongin sa narinig. Pero napapikit lamang ito upang ikalma ang sarili.

Paulit-ulit si Kyungsoo, ilang beses ng kinlaro ni Jongin na hanggang kaibigan lang ang tingin nito sa dalaga subalit hindi napapagod si Kyungsoo na tuksuhin si Jongin. 

"Hindi ba ikaw ang giwfwend ni Tito?" Humagikhik si Kyungsoo at bumulong sa tenga ng bata. 

"Hindi.. Crush niya si Krystal." Jongin bolts up at naka kunot noong hinalikan sa pisngi si Rahee.

"Baba muna si Tito ha?" Ani nito sa bata bago bumaba na hindi man lang kinibo ang manhid niyang kaibigan. 

Labinlimang taong magkaibigan, pitong taong inlab at pitong taong pinapakita ni Jongin ang pagmamahal na yun sa pasimpleng halik, sa mga yakap, sa salita at sa mga aksyong pinapakita. 

Kung si Jongin ang hari ng pagka obvious si Kyungsoo naman ang naging reyna ng pagiging oblivious. Perfect combination para sumakit ang ulo ni kupido. 

Nasa harap ng refrigerator si Jongin, kumukuha ng mga naka pack na buko salad upang ihain sa mga bisita ng maramdaman si Kyungsoo na marahan siyang sinikmuraan. 

"Ano Ni, naka amin ka na? Didiskarte ka na ba?" Panunukso nito sa lalaki na galit na minatahan si Kyungsoo bago ito lumayo dala ang mga desert. "Hala hoyyy!"

"Kyungsoo LQ na naman kayo ni bunso?" Tanong ni Mrs. Kim ng makita ang kaibigan ng anak na nakanguso. 

"Tita, sssh," Inilagay ni Kyungsoo ang hintuturo sa labi at sinenyasan si Mama Kim. "Baka marinig ka ni Ate Krystal, baka isipin na jowa ko si Kyungsoo. Mamaya mawalan ng lovelife si Jongin baka kasalanan ko pa." Nakangiti at umiiling ang ulo ni Mrs. Kim habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo na sinusuyo ang nagtatampong bestfriend nito.

Tapos na ang araw, wala ng bisita ang mga Kim maliban sa mga tropa ng magkakapatid na Kim na kanya kanyang pwesto ng lamesa at nag iinuman. 

Nasa garahe sila Jongin sapagkat halos lahat ng tropa ay lalaki at nagyoyosi. 

"Grabe naman to magtampo. Hindi naman narinig ni Ate Krystal eh." Paglalambing ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan pero humithit lang ng yosi si Jongin at hindi siya kinibo. 

"Ate Krystal Ate Krystal ka, sige ka baka magkatotoo ikaw mawawalan!" Pang aasar ni Ravi at dahil manhid pa sa semento si Kyungoo, hindi na sinita ni Jongin ang tropa. 

"Ni~" Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang yosi mula sa kamay ni Jongin at itinapon sa ash tray bago pinalupot ang braso sa bewang niya. "Bati na tayo?" Mabilis natunaw ang pagtatampo ni Jongin at hinalikan sa noo si Kyungsoo.

"Puro ka kasi Krystal, di ko nga type yun." Paliwanag ni Jongin. 

"Eh kasi ilang taon na tayo wala ka pang jowa.." 

"Yaan mo na, aasawahin diretso kita, wala ng jowa jowa.."

"Eeeeeh~"

Napairap ang ilan sa tropa at mentally napa facepalm sa pagiging manhid ni Kyungsoo.

"Sorry na Ni.."

"Oo na nga. Matitiis ba naman kita?" Umakyat ang nasa bewang na braso ni Jongin patungo sa balikat ng dalaga. 

Gabi gabing nagdadasal si Jongin na sana mapansin na. Pero kelan ba madidinig ang mga panalangin?

**_New Years Eve._ **

Mga katawan ay nababalot sa kumot, nakahilata ang dalawa sa itinayong papag ni Jongin sa kanilang rooftop. Bubong nila ay ang malawak na kalawakan habang naghihintay ng pagsapit ng bagong taon. 

Parehong nakainom pero sober enough para batiin ang panibagong yugto sa kanilang buhay. 

Napaupo si Kyungsoo at nagreklamo si Jongin kaya naupo din. Inaantok na siya pero dahil gusto daw ni Kyungsoo na tumalon sila ng sabay, he needs to be awake. 

"Jongin, hindi na height hihingin ko kay Lord this new year." Sambit bigla ni Kyungsoo, pisngi ay namumula buhat ng malamig na ihip ng hangin.

"Ano naman yun?" Sumandal si Jongin sa balikat ng bestfriend.

"Boyfriend."

"Ha?" Ito palang yata ang unang beses na nagsabi ni Kyungsoo na nais niya ng jowa kaya nagulat ang kaibigan niya. 

"Sabi ko gusto ko na magboyfriend." 

"Ah, ako din, gusto ko na mag asawa."

"Daya- girlfriend palang dapat. Wala ka pa ngang nakikita eh!" 

"Sino maysabi na wala?" Seryoso ang mata ni Jongin habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo.

"Hala mas madaya kasi meron na pala. Si Krystal no? Ano Jongin, siya no? Jowa mo na siya? Nanliligaw ka na-" BOOM. Isang malakas na putok sa langit bago pinintahan ng samot saring kulay ang madilim na kalangitan.

Tumingala si Kyungsoo habang si Jongin ay tanging si Kyunsoo at si Kyungsoo lamang ang tinititigan. 

At habang nakangiti si Kyungsoo ay tila huminto ang sandali para kay Jongin. Para siyang paro paro sa gitna ng isang magandang hardin na ayaw lumipad paalis doon.

At maya maya pa, tila may sariling buhay ang kanyang kamay at hinila si Kyungsoo pabalik sa kanya. 

She landed on his firm chest at nagkatitigan ang mga mata. 

"Kyungsoo, yung boyfriend na hinihingi mo? Pwede bang ako nalang yun?" Tanong ni Jongin at sana ni Kyungsoo ay seryosohin. "Kasi mahal na mahal kita."

**_Wakas._ **


End file.
